ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Maj. Cabot
How Maj. Cabot joined the Tourney During the American Civil War, Colonel Robert Shaw is injured in the Battle of Antietam and sent home to Boston on medical leave. He visits his family there, where he meets the abolitionist Frederick Douglass, a former slave. Shaw is offered a promotion to the rank of Colonel to command the first all-black regiment in the Union Army, the 54th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry. He accepts and asks his childhood friend, Major Cabot Forbes, to serve as his second in command. Their first volunteer is another friend, Thomas Searles, a bookish African American. Other recruits soon follow, including Sgt. Rawlins, timid freeman Jupiter, and Pvt. Trip, an escaped slave who does not trust Shaw. Trip instantly clashes with Searles and Rawlins must keep the peace. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Maj. Cabot: *Play 9 Versus Mode matches. *Deflect at least 27 projectiles. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Cabot at Readville Training Camp. Upon defeating him, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Shaw's second-in-command of the 54th, Maj. Cabot Forbes!" He will be seen right of Pyrrha, left of Keesha EX, above Hunter, and below M.O.D.O.K. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Caresses his sword. After the announcer calls his name Cabot stands at attention and raises his sword then the camera moves to his upper torso as he says "Stand at attention company!". Special Attacks Colt Shooter (Neutral) Cabot takes out his Colt 1851 Navy gun and shoots it at his opponent. It's rounds before he has to reload. Guarding Slash (Side) Cabot thrusts his sword four times then does a slash to the left, sending his opponent flying. Flag Sault (Up) Forbes crouches doing a slash with his sword, then a jumping somersault kick. Union Strike (Down) Forbes does a wide horizontal swipe, an overhead swing, and a round slash. Colt & Enfield Barrage (Hyper Smash) Forbes whistles then a 54th soldier comes and readies his Enfield rifle while Forbes issues "Ready into line!" then when the Colt and Enfield are ready, Cabot orders, "Fire!" Then both the soldier and the major shoot continuously at the opponent. After 10 rounds from each of them, the soldier leaves while Cabot says "Big time for command." Execution (Final Smash) Forbes sharpens his sword saying "Careful what you wish for then dashes forth. If he reaches his opponent, he slashes the opponent in an auto combo. When 15 hits are done, Cabot takes his revolver out and shoots his opponent in the head, taking a life from the stock. Cabot then says "That could get you killed in battle." Victory Animations #Cabot sheathes his sword then says "I could put you on charges for assault.". #*Cabot sheathes his sword then says "Now then, let's try to figure out who you are!". (Jagi victories only) #Cabot spins his sword then raises it in victory shouting "Long live the Union!". #*Cabot spins his sword then raises it in victory saying "Pinky, this is war, not a party.". (Pinky D.D. victories only) #*Cabot spins his sword then raises it in victory saying "Still have some skills up my sleaves, Robert.". (Col. Robert victories only) #*Cabot spins his sword then raises it in victory saying "This is a pretty strange person.". (Solomon Grundy victories only) #*Cabot spins his sword then raises it in victory shouting "You are on charges for assaulting a Union officer!". (Nina victories only) #Cabot fires his gun then swings his sword saying "See? No pain, no gain. Remember that.". #*Cabot fires his gun then swings his sword saying "Gabi, that was weak punching.". (Gabi victories only) On-Screen Appearance Cabot runs up then takes out his sword saying "Let's test the edge of my blade.". Special Quotes *Hmm, either you're drunk or you can't remember your own name. (When fighting Jagi) *Less talk, more action! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Shall we get started? (When fighting Col. Robert) *The storm only got worse, and a lot of the people would die. (When fighting Min) *I would not want to fight a dinosaur. (When fighting Mary-Kate & Ashley) *I don't wanna have to fight those beasts! (When fighting Peg) *Let's find out! (When fighting Mindy) *The lady called for a promotion. (When fighting Beth) *If I'm a failure, I'm the King of Moscow! (When fighting Ganryu) *Were you planning anti-violence? (When fighting Gabi) *Don't drink too much punch... (When fighting Pinky D.D.) *Going back to the grave tomorrow. (When fighting Solomon Grundy) *I would like the Congressional Medal of Honor. (When fighting Jin) *To the Confederacy, this is a game. (When fighting Wonder Red) *Now I might think you'd be unfit for duty. (When fighting Nina) *Then it should be your last battle! (When fighting Kazuya) *Major Cabot Forbes, second-in-command of the 54th Massachusetts. (When fighting Jennifer) *Rifle training is over. (When fighting Barney D.) *This Soul Edge isn't even here! (When fighting Sophitia) *Yes, I believe there's cowboys on Earth. (When fighting R. Biggle) *I think a dog's got you. (When fighting Doc McStuffins) *Or it could be my sword calling to you. (When fighting Devil Jin) *F is for Forbes, as it's my last name. U is for Umbridge, I have read its novels. N is for New Jersey, some of the boys are coming from there. (When fighting Plankton) *The fear of death is what keeps us going, Astaroth. (When fighting Astaroth) *It won't be long now. (When fighting Bot) *If you're in death row, I'll help you. (When fighting Stephanie) *I'm much rather happier writing books. (When fighting Sportacus) *Yes and no, my sword may go rusty. (When fighting Margo) *Yuck, I wish you'd wash your hands. (When fighting Edith) *We have intruder in my bedroom, send backup! (When fighting Anna) Trivia *Cabot shares his Japanese voice actor with Man-Bat. *It is revealed that Maj. Cabot can write books, as seen in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series when against Sportacus. *Despite being known as "Maj. Cabot" ingame, the announcer says "Cabot!" when he is selected. *Jagi is Forbes's rival whom he feels has amnesia (this is a reference to Jagi's famous "Say my name" quote). Sophitia Alexandra is Forbes's second rival. In Tourney 2, William Rush is Forbes's midgame opponent. Category:Glory characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Good Aligned Characters